


Popping The Cork

by PuppetMaster55



Series: 365 Days of Pitch Pearl [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fenton and Phantom ring in the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping The Cork

“Nice view.” Phantom looked at the night sky from over Fenton’s shoulders, at the many stars that dotted the black. “I think that’s Jupiter, down by the horizon.”

“Yeah. Jupiter. Good.” Fenton shoved his head deeper into the ghost’s shoulder, the cold making his teeth bite into Phantom’s shoulder blade. “Can we j-just get it ov-ver with already?”

“Don’t worry, I’ve got you.” Phantom rolled his eyes, but tightened his grip around Fenton’s midsection all the same. “I won’t let you fall, no matter what.” A pause. “And get it over with? Fenton, we are _ringing in_ the new year.”

He accentuated the phrase with a grind of his hips, rutting into Fenton’s crotch. The human let out a strangled moan that reverberated across Phantom’s neck and echoed in his mouth like some sort of purr. Phantom copied the noise himself, adding to the purr as he moved to nuzzle Fenton’s scalp.

“We’re floating in the air, _completely_ naked, and I’m terrified out of my mi– will you _stop that_?” Fenton lightly butted his head against Phantom’s, groaning in pain as teeth clacked against skull. “And for what? So I can freeze my dick off while we get drunk off cheap champagne you lifted?”

“No. We’re here because of _this_.” Ghost ground against human, hips bucking and thrusting and arousing until Fenton, with a moan returned in kind. Phantom giggled and shifted his grip, the bottle of champagne sliding into the small of Fenton’s back. Slowly, Phantom moved his thumb to the neck of the bottle, pressing and pushing against the cork. The stopper wouldn’t give, even with the added leverage of the grinding.

Fenton hissed at the chill of the glass bottle against his bottom, pushing harder into Phantom and making the ghost gasp at the increased contact. The motion moved the human out of Phantom’s grip, and he slipped all of two inches before the ghost panicked and swung the bottle between their legs, where– “Oh my _god_!”

The cork finally popped out of the bottle, spraying the air – and Fenton’s backside – with foam, but neither human nor ghost noticed, as the sudden chill of the freezing bottle pressing hard against their balls sent them over the edge, into mutual orgasms that sent every inch of their skin crawling with goosebumps. It left the both of them floating in the sky, panting into each other’s neck, streams of clear-white cum sticking their heaving chests together.

“Ho–holy crap!” Fenton panted into Phantom’s neck, his breath a dark mist in the air. “That…”

“That was…” Phantom tried to finish, but words failed him. “Wow.”

“Yeah. Wow.” Fenton squirmed, shimmied his backside as the champagne dried sticky against his skin. “The champagne exploded on my ass.”

Phantom blinked, letting the sentence sink in, before barking out a laugh, and barking again, until he was howling against Fenton, who quickly joined him. He pulled the champagne bottle away, both human and ghost letting out a needy whine as the chill glass left, and stared at the near-empty bottle. “Amity Park is raining alcohol right now.”

Fenton twisted his head, and once he saw the empty bottle, he fell back into howling his laughter. “We certainly popped the cork, didn’t we?”

“Oh my god, that was terrible.” But Phantom was laughing anyway, and he tossed the bottle away – and directly onto the path of an oncoming firework. Both exploded in a dazzling display of color and sound, and Phantom yelped, pulling the human up close and turning both intangible a half-second before the heat and colorful shrapnel could reach them. The firework passed harmlessly through them, but the sound deafening to their ears. More fireworks lit up the sky around them, and they blinked back hard against the bright light, squinting into each other’s eyes. “Happy new year!”

“Have a ew ear!” Danny yelled back, although Phantom may have heard it wrong – his hearing was kind of screwed up from the fireworks.


End file.
